Foundue
by jalea sabor miel
Summary: noche de aniversario de capitan america y tony


aunque no soy una niña lo parezco. No fisicamente sino que mentalmente. aunque parezca que soy un filantropo , mujeriego no es asi sino tododo lo contrario, soy hombre de un solo hombre y ese es Capitan América. Aunque siempre peleamos terminamos teniendo el mejor sexo de nuestas vidas cada noche o cuando se nos plazca, aunque esté muy enojado conmigo porque lo engañé con Loki y creo que me ha perdonado o si no le daré la mejor noche de su vida, mejor que las que tuvo con Coulson y más aún porque hoy que es nuestro aniversario.

-hola.

-hola, pensé que estabas con el niño.

-no, se lo dejé a Natasha porque si no se te olvida, hoy es nuestra noche especial.

-sí, y no por eso dejé de comprarte una buena champaña y unas flores para ti.

No pensé que se acordaría pero lo que mas me gusta de él es que nunca me dejaba de sorprender, mucho menos que me traería flores y no necesito que nadie me diga que soy un mal hombre, porque primero no soy hombre y segundo si fuese el peor el mejor de ellos no me hubiese elegido el mejor.

-¿Y tu preparaste la cena ?

-Sí, pero no es nada muy llenador para que quedes con un poquito de hambre.

-Hahaha eres toda una zorrita.

-Sí, pero tu zorrita.

-Y la de Loki.

-haa no, eso lo hice por Los Vengadores.

-Mmm si

-¿Estás dudando de mi?

Ya habían pasado casi 3 meses de lo ocurrido y la información que necesitaba la conseguí (aunque Natasha lo hubiese hecho no queria perderme la oportunidad je,je,je).pero debo admitir que fue muy distinto a lo que yo conocía y quería ver si con mi capitancito funcionaba esa misma táctica .

-¿Y qué, quieres discutir en nuestro aniversario?

-No, pero me da lo mismo si termina como siempre teminan nuestras peleas Capitán.

-Me encanta cuando me dices Capitán.

-Y a mi me encanta cuando me obedeces.

-Hey aquí el que obedece eres tú.

-Házmelo saber entonces: "A SUS ORDENES MI CAPITÁN".

Rápidamente él me toma y sin pensarlo me da un beso que me dejó sin aliento, me sentí débil sin mi traje, indefenso.

-¿Estás bien?

Él sabía la respuesta de ello, pero le encanta escucharme rezongar de esa manera en su oído.

-Si sigues así me matarás .

-Si te mato esta noche sabré que moriste feliz.

Me mordí los labios como Loki lo hizo conmigo, pero al parecer el ya conocía esa jugada y me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás recordando algo?

-Eso no funcionará conmigo, a mi me gusta como eres.

En ese momento descubrí que él conocía a Loki mejor que yo. Se me olvidó respirar y me enrojesí.

-Te queda bien el color rojo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si en especia...

No pude esperar que terminara y le di un beso sin pensarlo, lo miré y ví que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasó, te di sueño o te he aburrido ?

-No, sólo me gusta saborearte bien.

Pero él ya sabía que la respuesta de mi organismo sería sonrojarme. Mire al suelo y lo invité a la mesa.

-¿Qué me has preparado?

-Lo que a ti te gusta: según mi padre el fondue .

-¿fondue?

-Si, pero de chocolate para divertirnos.

Lo miré y todavía tenía una cara de duda, pero luego se le pasó cuando le expliqué para que era y cambió a esa cara de pervertido que tanto me gusta.

-Y, ¿Como lo vas a servir?

-Con unas fresas frescas que compre hoy con Peter y si no te molesta...

-Qué?

-Con tus labios.

-No me molestaría, si lo puedo hacer yo también con los tuyos.

Lo miré fijamente.

-Pero no va a ser lo unico que hagamos ¿no?- me levanté y puse música para el ambiente, esa que tanto le gusta de Tom Jones.

-Que buen gusto.

-Si mi capitán.

Apenas probé el fondue que me había tomado tanto tiempo preparar, él se para y me invita a bailar.

-¿Quiéres bailar con un viejo?

-Claro que si, si tu quieres bailar con un bebé.

No alcanzamos a dar 3 pasos cuando me tiró al sillon y pasamos a llevar la foto de Peter.

-No querrás que el niño se de cuanta de lo que hacemos.

-Claro que no, "mi amada".

Él sabía que yo odiaba que él me dijera así, pero en ese ambiente tan caliente no cambiaba nada de lo que ya sucedia.

-Ya te dije que estaba a tus órdenes.

Se paró rápidamente de encima mío y me mandó-DE RODILLAS-a lo que yo obedecí al instante,cuando sentí que su miembro estaba más duro de lo común entendi su orden y desabroché lentamente su cinturón sólo por el placer de impacientarlo y se enojara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Eres tan LENTO!

-He...

Terminé y rápidamente enpezé a masturbar su miembro.

-Ah...aah

-¿Te agrada?

-Mnnhhg

Su risa nerviosa de no querer admitir que la verdad _me necesita _ pero no complacido con eso ordenó más

-DE PIE

De un salto me incorporé y me besó audazmente, bajó lentamente y me desabrocharon los shorts que tenía puestos, los bajó y observó mis boxer.

-Te has puestos los boxer azul y banco con estrellitas.

-Es mi diseño favorito.

Sin apreciar el esfuerzo que hize en ponérmelos (por que la verdad no me gustan mucho) me los quitó con tal ímpetu que ni siquiera lo podía haber pensado que esa noche podía ser tan especial.

-Mm ca..capitán

Sentía como su dedo navegaba en mi entrada sin control alguno y sin aprecio a mi humanidad introdujo el segundo.

-Ah...aah.

-Te duele.

-Cl-claro i..idiota.

Lo miré con una mirada que hasta a mi me confundía, no sabía si lo odiaba o lo amaba por la risa que le daba justo en ese momento en que lo odio por no tener ni un solo respeto por la madre de su hijo ,perdido en mis pensamientos y con espasmos musculares muy fuertes por la rápida acción de capitán.

-Te amo

Le susurro para que el se estremezca pero pasa todo lo contrario, porque él me responde de la misma forma y me estremezco en sus brazos como la bella con la bestia, pero la bestia ya combertido en un hombre mas bien un príncipe.

Ya con mi miembro rojo me mira:

-Te sientes bien.

-No, te tengo a mi lado

-Hahahaha.

-Cállate y bésame mejor que como besabas a Coulson.

-tu crees que lo besaba de la misma forma que a ti?

-no, pero haz lo que te digo niño respondón.

-¿Quién es el capitan aquí?

-Usted, mi amo.

Si! lo dige sin pensar que ese "mi amo" iba a terminar en una forma que la verdad me agrada, pero muy comprometedora.

-Que empieze el juego.

-Estoy listo.

Introdujo su miembro en mi entrada, dando estocadas lentas pero seguras cada ves mas rápido hasta que no pude contar cuantas por cada segundo.

mngh...cap..! Aahh

Sin darme cuenta estabamos en la cama, después de haber chocado con muchas paredes en el camino con muchas marcas en el cuerpo ya que no estabamos en mi casa que en estos momentos esta destruida estoy de alojado en la casa de capitansito y nuestro hijo que vive con el por la mitad de la semana y el resto conmigo .

Amo mucho a capitan para dejarlo ir con Coulson, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de tal forma tan humillante y mas de lo que ahora esta sucediendo, me tomó de la cintura y me montó sobre él mientas masturbaba mi miembro.

-Ahh.

-Ca-capitan ..no tan..Ahhg

-Socio.

-Callate y besame.

-Callate tu zorrita.

-Pero solo si lo haces tu primero mi señor de la noche.

Las cosas que de verdad pensaba se me salian, en ese climax ya no tenia contol de nada, el se mordia los labios y se veia rojo como tomate por su tez blanca (yo diria con tez de color cloro deteñido) y estaba tan rojo y su miembro mas aun.

-Lo sientes.

-Si, pero ten mas cuidado.

Con un dolor mas grande cada vez, ya se hacerca cada ves más el climax.

-Mmnng.. AAAHH!

Ya tirados en el piso y con el fondue sin ocupar pero con el corazón a mil por segundo (no podia ni pararme), sentí que por fin Capitan América era mío.


End file.
